Gozer
|-|Human Form= |-|Stay Puft Marshmallow Man= Power and Stats Tier: Unknown | At least 9-A to 8-C | Varies, up to at least 3-A | At least Low 2-C, likely far higher Name: Gozer the Gozerian, Gozer the Destructor, Gozer the Traveller, Volguus Zildrohar, Lord of the Sebouillia, The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Origin: Ghostbusters Gender: Varies depending on its chosen form, Genderless in its true form Age: Unknown (originates from a dimension other than our own), first appeared on Earth around 6000 B.C.E. Classification: Extradimensional god worshiped by the Hittites, Mesopotamians, and Sumerians, Abstract Force of Destruction Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Invisibility, Intangibility, Non-Corporeal, Reality Warping, Size Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation | Large Size (Type 1) Attack Potency: Unknown (Only made a brief appearance, never showcasing her full power, though her mere presence in Earth's plane of existence was enough to cause earthquakes, massive storms, and a spike in paranormal activity) | At least Small Building level to Building level (By virtue of size and destroyed a small building by stepping on it) | Varies (As stated by Idulnas, Gozer can take the form of quite literally anything, even an abstract equation), up to at least Universe level (While infiltrating Ray's mind, Gozer reveals to him that its true purpose is to simply destroy entire worlds and universes) | At least Universe level+ (Infinitely superior to its restricted avatars), likely far higher (The true upper limits of Gozer's power are unknown. In earlier scripts for the original Ghostbusters, it is mentioned that Gozer's true form is the "absolute ruler of the sixth dimension". It is unknown if this idea carried over to the final product, though in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, reading Egon's research notes reveals that when trying to study the portal Gozer came through and learn more about its reality, the extradimensional portal he opens leads to the sixth dimension.) Speed: At least Relativistic+ (Easily dodged the shots from four Proton Packs at very close range. Proton Packs are portable particle accelerators that fire off supercharged particle beams) | At least Superhuman via sheer size | Varies (As stated by Idulnas, Gozer's destructor form need not even be a physical entity, but could be an abstract equation, as well) | Likely Immeasurable (Originates from a higher plane of reality than our own) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class K via sheer size | Varies | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown | At least Small Building level to Building level | Varies | At least Universal+, likely far higher Durability: Unknown (Casually shrugged off four Proton Pack streams) | At least Small Building level to Building level (Unable to be destroyed directly by four Proton Pack streams crossing, and required the Ghostbusters to cross the streams in Gozer's temple in order to trigger a complete protonic reversal and cut off its connection to its own world, destroying its avatar in the process.), possibly Planet level (In Deviations, the Ghostbusters still refused to cross the streams as there was a chance the entire planet would be destroyed. Keep in mind, Stay Puft was not able to be directly destroyed by the streams crossing, but instead required its link to its own realm to be cut off) | Varies, up to at least Universe level | Unknown (Even Tiamat, Gozer's sibling, who is comparable to it in power, cannot permanently destroy Gozer. It is unknown if either Gozer or Tiamat's true forms can actually be destroyed conventionally, as they are treated as the embodiments of the concepts of destruction and chaos, respectively) Stamina: Limitless Range: Unknown, at the very least thousands of kilometers (Her presence alone caused earthquakes and storms all across the state of New York) | Several hundred meters via sheer size | Varies | Multi-Universal, as it can create avatars in many different planes of reality Standard Equipment: Vinz Clortho and Zuul, a pair of terror dogs who prepare a world or universe for Gozer's arrival Intelligence: Immense, as it has lived for countless eons and witnessed the rise and fall of untold civilizations across an unfathomable amount of worlds Weaknesses: Gozer's true form seems to be unable to fully manifest in lesser realms. Certain avatars, such as the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, will cause it to lose a massive amount of abilities. Bound by rules for its summoning, such as allowing the inhabitants of the realm it is about to destroy choose its destructor form, albeit unconsciously Key: Human Form | Stay Puft Marshmallow Man '''| '''Other Avatars | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ghostbusters Category:Movie Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Gods Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telepaths Category:Electricity Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Weather Users Category:Fire Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Comedy Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Size Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Immortals Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 9